DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The primary aim of this K02 application is to further the applicant's scientific development in the area of treatment of drug dependent patients, particularly those who are "dually diagnosed" with drug abuse and coexisting psychiatric illness. The major hypothesis guiding the applicant's current and planned research is that careful study of the relationship between substance use disorders and specific psychiatric disorders will inform and enhance treatment methods for dually diagnosed patients. This application is designed to strengthen the applicant's involvement in three MDA-funded projects (as PI or Co-PI), as well as several other funded projects as Co-Investigator or Consultant. The following funded projects are currently being pursued by the applicant: 1) a Stage 1 NIDA Behavioral Therapies Development Project to develop a relapse prevention group therapy manual for patients with coexisting bipolar disorder and substance use disorder (NIDA grant, PI); 2) the NIDA Collaborative Cocaine Treatment study, a multi-site randomized controlled trial, comparing 4 different behavioral treatments for cocaine dependent outpatients (NIDA grant, PI at the McLean/Massachusetts General Hospital site); and 3) a Stage 1 NIDA Behavioral Therapies Development study to develop and pilot-test a group cognitive-behavioral treatment manual for women with post-traumatic stress disorder and substance use disorder (NIDA grant, Co-PI). The applicant proposes to expand his research capabilities by integrating his clinical research with pre-clinical investigations conducted by investigators with complementary areas of research expertise. He will also be Co-Investigator or Consultant on other studies of comorbid substance use disorder and mood disorders, and consult at the Boston site of the NIDA/VA Medication Development project. Finally, the applicant will mentor young investigators who bring their expertise in other areas (e.g., neuroscience) to bear on drug abuse research projects.